101 Ways To Annoy The Dragonets of Destiny
''101 Ways To Annoy The Dragonets of Destiny ''is a humorous Wings of Fire fanfic. The idea was started by JadeSky2468, and was continued with other Wings of Fire users adding their ideas. It is the first list in the "101 Ways" series. Check out the forum topic for it here. Since we have reached 101, I will NOT be taking any more requests to add to this list. I'm sorry, but I have to decline all ideas now. Find the sequel to this list here, and find the sequel's forum topic here so you can add your ideas! 101 Ways To Annoy The Dragonets of Destiny # Sing to TSUNAMI "The Dragonets Are Coming" when she least expects it. Better yet, sing the song instead of talking to her when she speaks to you. (suggested byJadeSky2468 ) # Burn all of STARFLIGHT'S scrolls but one so he'll have no reading material! Better yet, the one about NightWings! (suggested by General SlopStorm of the MudWings) # Steal all of GLORY and the RainWings' sloths (suggested by Nightclaws the NightWing) # Eat all of the very chewy fruit and watch the magic (suggested by General SlopStorm of the MudWings) # Throw all of CLAY'S food in a volcano (suggested by Nightclaws the NightWing) # Bring Morrowseer back from the afterlife! (suggested by General SlopStorm of the MudWings) # Wait till CLAY isn't looking, then eat all his food... better yet, eat all the food in the area including his tail! (suggested by RainbowMist000000) # Bring ALL OF THEM back in time to when they were training but with all their current memories (suggested by NightStorm the SkyRainNightWing) # Get Anenome to use her weather bracelets to rain on GLORY '''(suggested by GeneralSlopStorm of the MudWings) # Enchant Whirlpool to come back to life and enchant one of Queen Coral's harnesses to attach to '''TSUNAMI and Whirlpool (suggested by RainbowMist000000) # Annoy EVERYONE EXCEPT SUNNY '''by bringing Kestrel back from the dead and trapping them with her. (suggested by Moonflower- Leader of thunderclan) # Smear mud all over '''CLAY, GLORY, TSUNAMI, AND STARFLIGHT'S scales-except for Sunny because she is best (suggested by Sorapaw) # Force TSUNAMI to watch the best Cleril moments (suggested by MisterElegantSquid) # Tell TSUNAMI about the ship Whirlnami (suggested by General SlopStorm of the MudWings) # Feed all of STARFLIGHT'S scrolls to Clay and laugh at his expression (suggested by RainbowMist000000) # Have TSUNAMI spend a day with Orge (suggested by MisterElegantSquid) # Annoy GLORY by getting a videotape of 24 hours of Deathbringer's pick-up lines. Play it in front of all of JMA (suggested by TheUnFathomable) # Tape GLORY'S mouth shut and then lock her in a small room with Deathbringer for an entire day so she can't respond to anything he says (suggested by ADragonDreaming881) # Tell SUNNY a fake prophecy and reveal it to her months later when she's already going off on an adventure (suggested by NosferatutheDeathwing) # Annoy TSUNAMI by loudly speaking of Starnami and Claynami in front of everyone at Jade Mountain Academy (suggested by SoulTheFeline) # Tell GLORY fake bad news and during her huge meltdown say, "It's just a prank, bro." (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Make CLAY have three meals a day with no snacks (suggested by MisterElegantSquid) # Tell TSUNAMI that Whirlpool is going to be king of the SeaWings (suggested by Bullfrog) # Tell TSUNAMI that Shark fed Auklet to a tiger shark (suggested by GreatWhinter707) # When it rains and GLORY '''complains, tell her, "You're supposed to like it! You're a RainWing!" (suggested by MisterElegantSquid) # Laugh at '''STARFLIGHT and tell him, "You can't see the future if you can't see through your eyes!" (suggested by MisterElegantSquid) # Have Starflight dreamvisit CLAY and make him whisper Dragon......bite......viiiipeeeeeerrrrs! ''(suggested by General SlopStorm of the MudWings) # Start running around '''SUNNY' screaming, "I'm bigger than Sunny! I'm bigger than Sunny!" (suggested by Wintermoon33) # Tell STARFLIGHT how Sunny rejected him (suggested by GreatWhinter707) # Tell SUNNY about how she is shipped with Smolder (suggested by GeekSheep) # Call SUNNY little, cute, sweet, and afraid of everything, and tell her she is too sweet to do most things (suggested by Phaet the Dove) # Attach TSUNAMI to her mom's harness (suggested by NightclawstheNightwing) # Chain GLORY and TSUNAMI to each other (suggested by Phaet the Dove) # Force GLORY to be stuck in a room with the RainWing queens. (suggested by Star-Seeker 101) # Force Deathbringer to tie himself to GLORY and Glory has to spend the day with Deathbringer tied to her (suggested by MisterElegantSquid) # When SUNNY'S telling Starflight she doesn't like him, have him say "How could you throw our relationship away? Think of our dragonets!" (suggested by GeekSheep) # Call GLORY lazy, TSUNAMI weak, CLAY fat, SUNNY useless, and STARFLIGHT dopey (suggested by DreamingWolf1) # Make TSUNAMI marry Whirlpool (suggested by SwiftwillowofThunderClan) # Tell Deathbringer GLORY likes him (suggested by SwiftwillowofThunderClan) # Have Clay eat while STARFLIGHT is reading to him (suggested by SwiftwillowofThunderClan) # Tell CLAY that Peril needs him and then reveal she left for a week (suggested by SwiftwillowofThunderClan) # Tell SUNNY the Dragonet Prophecy was/is fake (suggested by SwiftwillowofThunderClan) # Make SUNNY wear a collection of Burn's weirdling tower things (suggested by Atlantic The Seawing) # Call SUNNY a hybrid (suggested by Greathwhinter707) # Make STARFLIGHT write an essay about why he likes SUNNY in thirty minutes, and then show the essay to Sunny and the other dragonets (suggested by GeekSheep) # Put CLAY and TSUNAMI in a shipping shirt and make them walk around in it for a week (suggested by Icetiger101) # Tell STARFLIGHT that Fatespeaker is now in love with Flame (suggested by Darklight the NightWing) # Tell TSUNAMI that she is shipped with Shark (suggested by Darklight the NightWing) # Make STARFLIGHT put on a shirt that says: I Am A Dumb Dragon while saying that Fatespeaker gave it to him (suggested by Strawberry DA rainwing) # Tell CLAY that Peril is hanging out with Turtle more than with him, and vice versa with Turtle (suggested by Anonymous) # Tell GLORY that Jambu is now a huge ''fanboy of Deathbringer (suggested by Anonymous) # Tell '''SUNNY' that there was no need for the war (or anything) to happen, and in a parallel universe, everything's the same except that there was no war, and the prophecy they were a part of was part of a peaceful mission (suggested by Anonymous) # Tell TSUNAMI that Orca came back from the dead and married Riptide (suggested by Atlantic the Seawing) # Tell GLORY that Morrowseer has been reincarnated (suggested by The Streamy Gamer Cat) # Tell CLAY one of his siblings died from Winter`s sister again... and then tell him its a joke (suggested by Herrin the MudWing) # Tell TSUNAMI that Morrowseer is actually Sunny's father (suggested by Saburra-the-SandWing) # Write letters to all the DRAGONETS, saying the letters are from one of them and to meet them somewhere. After waiting forever for them they soon realize it was a joke. (suggested by CrazyNeonWolfx) # Feed TSUNAMI the chewy fruit without telling her about the side effects, just before she is going to make a speech (suggested by ADragonDreaming881) # Annoy CLAY by getting a loudspeaker system, setting it up in the JMA auditorium or cafeteria, and playing PERIL LOVES CLAY, PERIL LOVES CLAY over it on repeat. (suggested by NightStorm The SkyRainNightWing) # Tell TSUNAMI that Anenome is dating Riptide. This will not only result in annoying Tsunami, but will also result in Tsunami giving Riptide and/or Anenome a black eye! (suggested by GeekSheep) # Talk to CLAY about food all day while he is locked in a room with no food (suggested by Darklight the NightWing) # Tell TSUNAMI how she was a prisoner 3 times throughout the whole series (suggested by Darklight the NightWing) # Punch GLORY and TSUNAMI in the snout and then run away yelling, "TROLOLOLOLO!!!!!" (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Annoy CLAY and TSUNAMI by telling them about the TsunamiXClay ship. Need I say more? (suggested by GeekSheep) # Ask SUNNY why she must be single (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Annoy ALL OF THE DRAGONETS by setting up a recording of Queen Scarlet saying, "That was thrilling" over and over and make it so it can't be shut off (suggested by Amber The Sandwing) # Tell STARFLIGHT to read to you and shove scrolls in his face (suggested by Sunburn aSandSkyHybrid) # Tell GLORY that her sloth Silver likes Deathbringer more than her (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Put hundreds of pictures of Whirlpool in a box, wrap it, and give it to TSUNAMI telling her it's a gift (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Teasee SUNNY about how Jade Mountain Academy won't work out (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Annoy CLAY by chaining him down and putting lots of food just out of his reach (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Make TSUNAMI wear a VR helmet that shows lazy distracted Rainwings, And force Tsunami to battle train them. Make sure to add sound effects like Tsunami screaming " GET AWAY FROM THAT BUTTERFLY!" (suggested by Amber The Sandwing) # Give SUNNY a long rant on how Starflight loathes her and give her 10 reasons the prophecy was fake to begin with (suggested by NightstarTheLeader) # Recount STARFLIGHT being blinded in thrilling detail, and then burn all his scrolls in a fire while yelling that his father was in jail (suggested by NightstarTheLeader) # Trap CLAY '''in a room full of Claynami, Clay x Glory, and Clay x Sunny merchindise with no food for over an hour (suggested by NightstarTheLeader) # Show '''GLORY a whole box full of pictures of the Rainwings being kept prisoner in the NightWing island, and then lock her in a room with Deathbringer (suggested by NightstarTheLeader) # Annoy TSUNAMI by running through the halls of Jade Mountain screaming "WHIRLPOOL AND TSUNAMI, WHIRLNAMI!" with a megaphone (suggested by NightstarTheLeader) # Ship ALL OF THEM with weird ships. For example: Clay x Glory, Starflight x Tsunami, Sunny x Morrowseer, Tsunami x Whirlpool/Shark, Glory x Deathbringer etc. etc. (suggested by NightstarTheLeader) # Tell TSUNAMI '''that Queen Coral ran away with Webs (suggested by Europa99) # While '''GLORY takes a nap in a tree, cut the tree down and burn it (suggested by NightStorm the SkyRainNightWing) # Chain SUNNY up in Burn's weirldling tower, and revive Burn (suggested by Amber the Sandwing) # Get a tape saying "Sunny loves Smolder" without being able to shut it off (suggested by GloryOfTheRainWings10) # Bomb STARFLIGHT'S library (suggested by GloryOfTheRainWings10) # Tell TSUNAMI that she had no chance of ever becoming queen because she is too much of a wuss and her sister Auklet is much more fit to rule, then run just far enough ahead of her so she cant catch you and mock her at the same time (suggested by Star-Seeker 101) # Show CLAY cringey Cleril fanfics (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # While TSUNAMI'S asleep, become an animus, make Tsunami sleepwalk, and make her sleepwalk-kiss Whirlpool (suggested by GloryOfTheRainWings10) # Wrap up Starnami, Gloryflight and Deathflight fan art and give it to STARFLIGHT as a gift (suggested by GloryOfTheRainWings10) # Force CLAY to battle train against a SkyWing as grumpy and angry as Kestrel forever (suggested by Amber the Sandwing) # Annoy SUNNY and possibly STARFLIGHT by finding a NightWing/SandWing hybrid, or painting a SandWing black), and have it pester Starflight, while calling him his father (suggested by GeekSheep) # Tell TSUNAMI that Queen Coral married Webs and she has five new siblings and put it into detail: Vortex, her new brother, Atlantic, her new sister, Waterfall, her new sister, Creek, her new sister, And Tidal, her new brother (suggested by GloryOfTheRainWings) # Take away SUNNY'S carrots (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Ship SUNNY with Qibli (suggested by GloryOfTheRainWings10) # Throughout the day, repeatedly call TSUNAMI Glory (suggested by TheUnFathomable) # Tell CLAY he's the least favorite DoD on this wiki (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Keep calling GLORY the names of other RainWings before going, "Oops, sorry! You're Glory!" (suggested by The Streamy Gamer Cat) # Tell CLAY that he's shipped with Scarlet (suggested by GloryOfTheRainWings10) # "Accidently" trip TSUNAMI and tell her that one of the RainWings did it (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Tell CLAY there's a room full of all of his favorite foods behind him, and then lock the door when he's about to go inside...Also maybe have it be a transparent door so he can see it all (suggested by NightStorm The SkyRainNightWing) # Give TSUNAMI the nickname "Yeller of the SeaWings" (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Have TSUNAMI fight Peril, lose, and get burned (suggested by Coral the Niseaicewing) # Tell the DRAGONETS about this list of ways to annoy them (suggested by UnderappreciatedElf) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (JadeSky2468) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Epistolary) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Public